A Little thing
by ScarletBlood04
Summary: "aku cemburu" ujar "Eh?", Kuroko tampak kenapa tiba - tiba Akashi cemburu? /one-shot/romance/bad - ... btw, RnR please


**Ini fanfic ketiga Author plus fanfic one-shot pertama Author ^^**

**Ano ne, Author buat karena author pingin coba buat one-shot-an gitu. Ooke, please reader enjoy it ^^. **

* * *

Kuroko membuka jendela kamarnya. Dihirupnya udara pagi yang segar. Lalu, Kuroko berbalik menuju lemarinya berada. Dibukanya deretan baju – baju miliknya. Dipakainya seragam sekolahnya. Sekolah Asrama Teiko. Yup, Kuroko adalah salah satu penghuni eh murid asrama Teiko. Sementara itu, Kuroko tengah memakai dasinya. Setelah cukup rapi dan lengkap, ia kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya. Berdiri dihadapannya seorang pemuda bersurai merah.

Kuroko pun menyapanya, " Ohaiyo, Akashi-kun. ".

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap Kuroko dan berbalik membalas sapaan Kuroko.

" Ohaiyo, Tetsuya. ".

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju gedung sekolah.

* * *

" Owaah ! Kurokocchi~ Ohaiyo-ssu ! " seru Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko erat – erat.

" Ohaiyo, Kise-kun ... ano, Kise-kun tolong lepaskan .. sesak.. " balas Kuroko.

" Oi, Kise ! Lepasin Kuroko , entar dia melayang entah kemana ! " seru Aomine sambil menyabet kerah belakang Kise sehingga Kise melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroko.

" Ihik~ " keluh Kise. Sementara itu, datang aura gelap dari sebelah Kuroko.

" Ryouta ... " kata Akashi dengan suara lirih, aura membunuhnya terpancar keluar. Gunting juga sudah siap, mata emperornya juga. Sudah pasti, Akashi tidak akan berdiam diri melihat kekasihnya dipeluk orang lain terutama Kise.

" Ehe ... " Kise tertawa paksa. Aomine menelan ludah. Kuroko bermata blink-blink melihat Akashi.

**PIIIIP. Maaf, gangguan signal. PIIIP.**

* * *

Istirahat sudah dimulai. Kelas Kuroko dan Akashi berbeda. Tapi, setiap hari mereka selalu bersama di sela – sela waktu.

Dan seperti biasa, Akashi menunggu Kuroko diluar kelas. Kuroko melangkah keluar, tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya lama menunggu.

" Akashi-kun. " sapa Kuroko.

" O, Tetsuya, ayo. " Akashi langsung menggandeng tangan Kuroko. Lalu dibimbingnya menuju atap sekolah.

**Atap Sekolah.**

" Ano, Akashi-kun .. " Kuroko mulai khawatir dengan Akashi.

Akashi tidak menjawab.

" Akashi-kun .. " panggil Kuroko lagi.

Akashi sama sekali tidak menjawab.

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Kuroko memanggil. " Akas ". Mendadap Kuroko dipeluk erat oleh Akashi. " A-Akashi-kun .. ada apa ?! " Kuroko terlihat kaget.

" buru .. " jawab Akashi. Tidak terlalu terdengar, karena Akashi memeluk erat Kuroko.

" Eh?" tanya Kuroko karena dirinya pun tidak mendengar.

Akashi mengadahkan wajahnya tepat dan dekat dengan wajah Kuroko. Hembusan napas mereka saling menepis. Suhu disekitar mereka memanas.

" Aku cemburu. " jawab Akashi. Tepat disaat Kuroko masih me-loading maksud kalimat Akashi. Bibirnya langsung diserang Akashi.

Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Rasanya hangat. Hembusan napas yang saling menepis. Akashi mempererat pelukannya pada Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko tidak bisa bergeming sekalipun. Setelah saling bersentuhan dengan bibir. Akashi mulai memaksa lidahnya masuk untuk berinteraksi dengan lidah Kuroko. Sekuat apapun pertahanan bibir Kuroko, tetap dapat dimasuki oleh Akashi. Dan saling berinteraksi. Akashi melepaskan ciumannya, Kuroko kehabisan napas. Dirinya terengah – engah.

" A-Akashi-kun ... " kata Kuroko dengan napas yang cukup terengah – engah.

" Padahal selama ini aku menahan diri untuk membatasi diriku menyentuh mu, tapi makhluk kuning itu dengan seenaknya menyentuhmu. " kata Akashi. Didorongnya Kuroko hingga terjungkai. Ditariknya dasi Kuroko dengan paksa. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Kuroko sehingga Kuroko tidak bisa bergerak.

Akashi mulai mencium Kuroko dengan dalam. Selanjutnya, Akashi turun mencium leher Kuroko. Kuroko mulai mengeluarkan tetesan air matanya. Mengetahui itu, Akashi mencium bagian mata untuk mengeringkan tetesan air mata Kuroko.

" Tidak perlu takut, Tetsuya. " kata Akashi dengan lembut.

" Aku ... tidak takut .. " jawab Kuroko dengan suara yang letih.

" Lalu? " tanya Akashi.

" Aku senang, Akashi-kun orang pertama yang mengetahui segalanya tentangku. " jawab Kuroko diselingi senyuman. Akashi terhenyak sejenak. Lalu membalas senyuman Kuroko dengan merebahkan dirinya sambil memeluk Kuroko. " Ano .. Akashi-kun .. ".

" Jangan bergerak, aku ingin ... sebentar saja begini dulu .. " kata Akashi.

" Baik. Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko.

Bel istirahat sekolah berbunyi.

" Ano, Akashi-kun. Bel sudah berbunyi, pelajaran akan dimulai. " Kuroko melirik ke pemuda surai merah dibelahnya. Tidur pulas nyatanya. Kuroko mengelus – elus kepala Akashi. " walaupun dia selalu berlagak dewasa, tapi kalau tidur begini dirinya seperti anak kecil. " guman Kuroko.

Untuk waktu berlalu, hingga pelajaran selesai dan waktu pulang pun tiba. Mereka berdua tetap berada diatap sekolah. Tertidur pulas.

_When love is Starting_

_Those have 'World'_

_That only they can go for it. _

_It doesn't Existing thing like 'Time', and ' Place'._

_I want you to know .._

_That was ..._

_A Little Thing Called .._

_LOVE_

_ By. Author_

* * *

**Yosh. Its FIN guys ^^. Anyway, please RnR. Maaf kalo kependekan. Habis, Author kan pingin coba buat one-shot-an gitu. Thanks for Reader too, Daisuki ALL !**


End file.
